


I Need You Now More Than Ever

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: After everyone seems to abandon her, Kara turns to the one person she has left.





	

I sat there an hour nearly about to vomit after Mon-El left. _My entire life is going to hell in a matter of days. My sister ditches me on my birthday, my two best friends walk away because I don’t support their suicide mission, and now the only other Super in the city tells me he’s in love with me._ A sob escaped my throat as I wept. _I need someone to talk to. I need her but she left after her mother went to prison and I don’t know where she went. I was an idiot by not thanking her for saving us; again. I’m ashamed of what I’ve done._

Pulling out my phone, I scrolled to Lena’s number. _It’s midnight. She’s probably asleep by now._ Before I could stop myself, I tapped the call button. “Hello.” My heart started to pound hearing the business woman’s voice. “Kara?”

“H-hi.” My voice was hoarse.

“What is it?” Pain was hidden in Lena’s tone.

“C-can we talk? Please? I need…I need a friend right now. And right now, you are literally my only friend in National City.” I smiled remembering when Lena said those exact words to me.

The brunette was quiet a moment. “What’s happened?”

“Everything has gone to Hell.” Tears started to run down my cheeks once more.

“It must be bad to have _you_ cuss.” A laugh finally escaped my throat. “Tell me.”

“I don’t deserve your time, Lena. Not after what I’ve done to you. I’m sorry for calling so late….,”

“Kara, what’s done is done. I answered the phone so I’m willing to give you another chance. Now, tell me what’s got you all worked up.”

Taking a shaky breath, I started from the beginning. “My sister basically ditched me for my birthday to spend time with her girlfriend, my two best friends have walked away because of a disagreement, and a friend I was trying to help…,” I paused, laughing bitterly. “He fell in love with me. I don’t….I don’t know what to do. It’s going to be awkward going to work and seeing him now…”

“Do you feel the same about him?” Lena’s voice was guarded.

“No. Not even close. Thank you for listening to me, Lena.” Sniffling, I wiped my eyes.

“That’s what friends are for.”

“That…you have no idea how good that sounds right now. How is your trip? Jess told me you left for a while.” _She’s debating something._ “Lena? You still there?”

“Why don’t you find out? Join me. I can have a car pick you up and take you to a private runway that will have a jet waiting to bring you here. It sounds like you need some time away from National City.”

“A-are you serious?” Joy filled my chest. _Tell me where you are and I’ll fly there quicker than any jet could._

“I am. Shall I arrange a car for you?”

“Yeah.” A genuine smile broke across my face. The smile only Lena can cause.

“You know, the pilot I have on call, is probably still awake. I could have him prep the plane now and you can pack a bag. Does that sound better?”

“It does.”

“Alright then. Go pack a bag and I’ll let you know when the plane is prepped and a car will meet you outside your apartment building.”

“Thank you, Lena.”

“You’re welcome, Kara. The pilot is heading to the runway now. There should be a car waiting for you in about half an hour. I’ll see you soon.”

          Packing quickly, I suddenly realized I had no idea where Lena was exactly. _I’m getting on a plane blind and I don’t feel bad about it._ Hearing a car pull up, I left Alex a note on the table before I locked up.

          _I need some time to myself. Watch the city for me. Love, Kara._

Xxx

          It was just after five in the morning when the plane landed. A single black town car waited as I walked down the plane’s stairs. A man dressed in a black suit opened the door and took my bag. “It’s good to see you again.” Lena’s smile brightened the interior of the car.

          “You too.” I fought back a yawn as I slid into my seat.

          A soft chuckle escaped the brunette’s throat. “It feels later than it is. We’re five hour behind National City. So, technically when you called me at midnight your time, it was seven my time.”

          “So…what time does that make it now?” _My brain hurts._

          “Around midnight. We can go to sleep once we get back to the hotel.”

          “That’s so weird.”

          “It is. However, there is one issue.” Panic must have been clear on my face. “The issue is, my room only has one bed. I wasn’t planning to have company. I can have another room…,”

          “No, don’t. I can’t ask you to do that. I can stay on the couch.”

          “What kind of host would I be if I made you sleep on the couch? The bed is king sized so we could easily both fit with plenty of room if that’s alright with you.”

          The idea of sleeping in the same bed with Lena caused a blush to creep up my neck. “Yeah, that’d be fine.”

          Entering the hotel room, my jaw slacked. “Wow.” An amused chuckle bubbled up Lena’s throat. “This is incredible. I don’t even want to know how much this is a night.”

          “Nothing, technically. L-Corp owns this hotel. All of the board members have their own room. As for the extra rooms, we allow our employees to come stay or raffle off a vacation for fund raisers. Let’s take your bag to the bedroom and then I can give you a quick tour.” Another chuckle escaped the brunette when I yawned. “Or the tour can wait until we get some rest. It’s up to you.”

          “Sleep first.” Another yawn, “Then tour, please.”

          “It’s settled then. Sleep it is.”

          I followed Lena into the large bedroom. _She was right. The bed is huge._ “Left side or right?”

          “Hmm?” Lena set my bag down by the dresser. “Oh, I normally sleep on the left, nearest the window. I’m going to go change in the closet; you can have the bathroom if you wish.”

          My brow creased. “Change in the…you have a walk-in closet too?” With a playful grin, Lena clicked a button on a remote. A set of doors on the far wall opened revealing a closet the size of a small bedroom. “Wow….,”

          “There’s a reason a lot of money is always raised when we raffle off a vacation here.”

          The bathroom was incredible. The large jet tub could easily fit two people. The walk in shower was the size of my closet. And the vanity had plenty of counter space. “Is that a towel warmer?”

          “Yes.” I stiffened slightly hearing Lena’s voice coming from the bedroom. “If you’d like to shower, you can. I know they are always refreshing after a long plane ride.”

          “I will after I get some sleep.” Changing quickly, I brushed my teeth and joined Lena who was leaned against the headboard reading a book. Sliding between the covers, it dawned on me that I’d be sleeping beside the brunette. _Oh crap. She’s going to see me without my glasses! What am I going to do?_ “Night…well, morning?”

          “Get some rest.” Closing her book, Lena got comfortable. “Aren’t you going to take off your glasses?”

          “Uh, oh yeah.” Cautiously, I turned away from the C.E.O. and placed my glasses on the nightstand. Even though Lena wasn’t facing me, I felt her studying me. _I didn’t think this all the way through. But it’s too late now. I’m not leaving._

Xxx

          Hours later, I woke to the smell of fresh coffee. Picking up my watch, I nearly panicked when I saw it was three in the afternoon. _Oh yeah, I need to set this back._ Fixing the time, I sat up to stretch. _I wonder how long Lena’s been awake for. Hopefully not too long. It’s rude to sleep late when you’re a guest._ Making my way into the living room, Lena was nowhere to be found. “Lena?”

          “Out here. There’s a coffee mug set out for you. Everything you need is in the fridge or by the coffee pot.” Pouring myself a cup, I joined Lena on the balcony. “Morning. I wondered when you would wake up.”

          “I hope I didn’t sleep too late.” Taking a seat in the chair beside Lena’s, I placed my mug next to hers on the small coffee table.

          “Not long at all. Maybe half an hour. Besides, we’re on vacation. We can sleep in as long as we wish.” We drank our coffee in a comfortable silence. From the balcony there was a perfect view of the private beach. “Would you like brunch soon? The kitchen is fully stocked.”

          “What would you like? This is your hotel after all.”

          Pulling sunglasses down her nose slightly, Lena glared playfully. “And yet, you’re my guest. Now, what would you like for brunch?”

          I couldn’t help but smile at Lena’s smirk. “Uhm...,”

          “Okay, seeing as how you’re not going to make a decision anytime soon how does burgers and fries sound?” There was a teasing undertone to the brunette’s voice.

          “Sounds yummy. I didn’t know you liked burgers and fries.”

          “Contradictory to what all reporters, besides you, write, I am in fact human with guilty pleasures. Oh, you said your sister ditched you for your birthday. When is it? We can always do something here. I know it won’t be the same but, you shouldn’t celebrate it alone.” There was a hidden bitterness.

          “Is it safe to assume you’ve done that a time or two?”

          “Yes. Now, let me guess, pot stickers, pizza, and…,”

          “Pecan pie.”

          “That is a weird birthday cake, Kara Danvers. But, I’ll add another thing to that. There’s a very nice, very expensive wine that I’ve been waiting to open for a very long time.”

          “Why have you waited?”

          “I wanted to share it with someone special to me.”

Xxx

          “Kara, hey Kara. You home?” I knocked on my sister’s door and waited. When there wasn’t an answer, I let myself in with my key. “Kara?” Looking around the apartment, she was nowhere to be found. “What’s this?” Picking up the folded piece of paper, I read Kara’s note. _She’s gone._ Pulling out my phone, I tapped Kara’s picture. Dread filled my chest when I heard her phone ring in the other room. “Shit.” Dialing Hank, I locked up and started for the D.E.O.

          “Where could she be?” Hank folded his arms across his chest.

          “I don’t know. She’s never just up and left before. She left her phone, suit, and ear piece so there’s no way to track her.”

          “I could find her with face recognition software…,” Winn chimed in from his desk. “Although, I think I know why she left…,”

          “Spill.”

          Winn started to twitch under my stare. “Kara isn’t happy with what James and I are doing so we kind of walked our separate ways. And then Mon-El told her that he was basically in love with her.”

          “For fucks sake.” Everyone’s attention was on me. “Don’t you people realize she’s in love with…,” _That’s it. That’s where she is._ Pushing Winn away from his computer, I tried looking the C.E.O. up.

          “With who?” Winn tried to look over my shoulder.

“Go away, Winn.” Glaring towards the computer geek, I waited until he was unable to see the screen to continue. “Damn it.” _Of course she would go off the radar too. This is also my fault. I bailed on her birthday. I’m such an idiot._ “Well, we’re one superhero down. With everything that’s happened, we should give her some time.”

“But what if something happens here?”

“Well, we have two wannabe heroes and a space frat boy.” Mon-El cringed at my tone. “You’re an idiot. For everyone’s sake, let’s hope no one dangerous realizes Supergirl is M.I.A. otherwise we’re all screwed.”

Xxx

“Okay, stay here while I open the door.” Lena took her hands off my shoulders when we arrived at her room. Unlocking the door, she took my hand and guided me inside. _I love the feeling of her hand in mine._ It took everything I had to not entwine our fingers. Stepping behind me, Lena untied the blindfold. Once my eyes adjusted, they fell on the table set for two. “There’s pizza, pot stickers, pecan pie, and wine in the kitchen. I had Rick at the front desk set all this up while we were out today.”

“Lena, this is amazing.” Turning, I wrapped the older woman in a hug. At first she was shocked but soon reciprocated. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, Kara.” We stood there longer than a normal platonic hug should last but neither of us cared. “Now, let’s eat. Take a seat, and I’ll bring the food over.”

“Lena, you don’t-,”

“Sit Birthday girl.” I couldn’t help but laugh at her mock glare. “Move it.” Throwing my hands up in defeat, I did as I was told. Watching Lena move around the kitchen, I couldn’t help but smile. _She’s amazing. Not only did she let me come here on a whim, she also set up this whole thing just for me. And I’m special to her. She’s special to me too. But probably not in the same way._ My stomach dropped at the thought. “Stop it. Stop whatever you’re thinking about. It’s your birthday and you’re going to be happy no matter what I have to do to keep you that way.”

“You’re incredible.” Biting my lip, I looked down trying to hide my blush. _I need to seriously keep myself from speaking before I think._ All Lena did was smile before placing a full plate of food before me.

After stuffing our faces, well Lena doing it gracefully, we watched a few hours’ worth of Netflix. “Hey Lena?” Her brow rose. “This has been a great birthday.”

“I’m glad I could put this together for you. Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Sure.”

Bringing two glasses over, along with the wine, Lena took a seat beside me once more. “I’m glad I can finally open this.” Twisting the cork screw, I couldn’t help but notice how Lena’s muscles flexed. “ _Oh golly. Her arms are just…._ “Ah, here we go.” Pouring the wine, Lena gave me a glass. “Cheers?”

“Cheers.” Clicking our glasses, I paused. “Uhm…there’s a fun thing Alex and I always did to show how we’ll always be there for one another.”

The brunette paused before sipping the red liquid. “What’s that?”

Linking our arms, I held my glass to Lena’s red lips. “Trust me?”

“Always.” Tipping our glasses, we drank from the others. Once the first glass was empty, Lena poured us another. “So, that symbolizes…,”

“Unity, trust, stuff like that.” Taking the offered glass, I sipped my wine.

“Well, I’m honored to share this tradition with you.” Smiling, Lena took a sip of her own wine.

xxx

A week passed and I couldn’t be happier. If there was anything I needed, Lena had it delivered from the boutique next door. _I’m so happy here. Spending time with Lena has been amazing. Jut the two of us and the routines we’ve fallen into._ Turning my head, I watched the brunette basking in the sun. “You’re staring. What is it?” Lena’s voice was calm as a smile played at her lips.

“S-sorry.” Quickly, I looked away. _Crap! Crap! Crap!_

“No need to apologize. What would you like to do after this?”  

“Go back to the hotel, shower, grab a bite to eat, and go from there?”

“Sounds nice. You have an appetite that matches no other. How exactly do you stay so in shape?”

I spoke before thinking. “I’m an alien.” Every muscle in my body tensed.

“Ah, that explains it. Well, I’m glad my suspicions were right then.”

“What?” I gave the woman my full attention.

“When I switched out the isotope in my mother’s bomb. While I’m not a fan of mass murder, I’m especially not a fan of killing my only real friend.” She paused, “And I wanted to be the Luthor _you_ thought I was.”  

“Lena, I…,”

“Please don’t insult me. I know who Supergirl really is. Your secret is safe with me.”

“How did you figure it out?”

A soft smile graced the older woman’s face. “The way you look at me.” I bit my lip. _Thankfully she can’t see me blushing right now._ “And just how you talk sometimes.” Taking off her sunglasses, Lena met my gaze. “I saw you without your glasses when you slept.” She paused, “I don’t mean that in a stalker way…”

Laughing, I rolled onto my back. “I didn’t take it that way. Shall we go back to the hotel now?”

“Sure.”

Our plans changed and we decided to stay in for the night. We just sat on the balcony talking and drinking expensive wine. I got to know Lena and she got to know me. It was nice having someone else know the real me besides Alex. “Speaking of your sister, why hasn’t she come looking for you? I figured the F.B.I. would have swarmed the hotel by now.”

“I left her a note before I came here. Since I left my phone, ear piece, and suit, she must have realized I didn’t want to be found for a while.”

“You wanted to escape your crazy life as well.” Lena took a sip of wine. “I’m glad I could help.”

“I’m glad you could help too. It means a lot that you invited me.”

Lena chuckled as I fought back a yawn. “How are you sleepy? With the amount of sun you’ve taken in the past week, I’m surprised you’re not bouncing off the walls.”

“It doesn’t work that way. But, I am sleepy. It’s like one in the morning.”

“Well, let’s go to bed.” By now it wasn’t awkward sleeping in the same bed with Lena. “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Night, Lena.” _It’s going to be odd sleeping in a bed without her now._ My stomach dropped when I thought about that.

Xxx

I woke the next morning to something tickling my nose. Opening my eyes, all I saw was the single freckle on Lena’s neck. _Oh no! I’m so dead._ Trying not to move, I realized I was snuggled against the brunette and my hand was on her hip. _Do I move or act like I’m still asleep? If I move, I might wake her. But if I don’t move, she’ll wake up and see the position we’re in._ “I’m already awake.” Lena’s voice was soft.  

A squeak came from my throat as I quickly turned away from her. “I’m sorry.” I hid my head under the pillow.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Moving closer, Lena wrapped an arm around me. “Kara, I need to tell you something. But please, uncover your head first. I’m afraid you’ll suffocate yourself by accident.” Doing as she asked, I placed my head back on the pillow. “Thank you.” Before she continued, Lena nuzzled her nose into my hair. “I invited you here because I wanted to spend some uninterrupted time with you. I had my suspicions that you liked me but I wasn’t sure. I wanted to find out if you felt the same way I did.”

“What have you concluded?” My voice was merely a whisper. _I don’t think my heart can beat any faster._

“I think you feel the same way.” Dipping her head, Lena placed a simple kiss on my shoulder. I shivered feeling her lips on my heated skin. _I’ve never been so happy to wear a tank top to bed then I am right now._ “Is that okay?”

Without a word, I turned in the woman’s arms. Meeting her slightly worried gaze, I smiled. “More than okay.” Cupping her face, I placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. The kiss turned more passionate but I finally pulled back for oxygen. “Curse me needing oxygen.” I let my forehead rest against Lena’s. “That’s why I didn’t ask questions about where the plane was going. I trust you.”

“Do you trust me enough to tell me the truth?”

“I think I’m in love with you.” I paused, “That truth?” When Lena never replied, I leaned back so I could see her face. A breathtaking smile graced the woman’s lips and her eyes shined brighter than I had ever seen. “Too much too soon?”

“No.” Closing the gap between us, Lena captured my lips with hers. She was surprised when I tried to deepen the kiss. “Are you sure about this? I don’t want you to think this was why I asked you here.”

“Lena, I was the one who just dropped a bomb on us by saying that I’m in love with you.” I paused, “Falling in love….uh, I mean…,”

“Kara, as much as I love your endearing rambling, that is not the sound I want coming from you right now.” Rolling on top of me, Lena kissed down my neck.

“Lena…,” I couldn’t help but moan at the nips to my pulse point. I loved the feeling of Lena’s toned back under my hands. “You’re killing me.”

“But in the best possible way.” Pinning my arms above my head, Lena laced our fingers together.

Deepening the kiss, I situated myself so Lena would be fully against me. I loved her weight on me. Once I could finally tangle my hands in her hair, I never wanted to let go. “Lena,”

“Hmm,” leaning up, dark green eyes burned into mine taking my breath away. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s perfect.” Pulling her down for another kiss, I let my hands roam the older woman. I whimpered when teeth grazed my neck. Gently, I dragged my nails down Lena’s soft skin just enough to cause pleasure. “Lean, please…get me out of these clothes.”

Kissing her way down my neck, the brunette pushed up my tank top to kiss my stomach. Lena chuckled as my muscles twitched under each touch. “As you wish.” It didn’t take long for both of us to be flush against one another. Leaning up, the older woman gazed down at me. “You’re beautiful, Kara.” Blushing, I looked away. “Don’t,” tilting my head to look at her, Lena kissed me tenderly. “Don’t be embarrassed. There’s no reason to be.”

“I was thinking the same about you. Being breathtakingly beautiful, I mean.” Reaching up, I tucked stray hair behind Lena’s ear. “I love you. I think I always have. You walk with such strength, power, and independence that when you looked at me that first time I couldn’t think. My mind went blank.” I paused to chuckle. “It still does.”  

“I was glad when you became a reporter because it meant there was a chance I’d see you more. I still stand by what I said about thinking you’d make a great reporter.” Each featherlike touch made my skin jump with anticipation. “Am I driving you just a little crazy?” There was an evil grin tugging at her lips.

“I’ve never felt so on fire even when I’ve been on fire.” A soft laugh escaped the brunette’s throat. “That sounded better in my head.”

A slender finger made its way down my stomach and stopped at my hip. “You’ll tell me if something is too much?”

“Promise.” I gasped when I felt skillful fingers between my folds. “Lena…,” A whimper vibrated my throat when her thumb drew lazy circles. “You really are trying to kill me.”

“Not enough to kill you.” Leaning down to whisper in my ear, Lena continued. “But enough to have you begging for mercy.” Nipping my ear, the older woman kissed my neck.

“Is this what I do to you?” Lena’s fingers slid easily inside me.

“Yeeesss.” Curling her fingers against my inner walls made my back arch. “Fffff….,”

“I’m going to make you cuss Kara Danvers. That sweet, innocent demeanor of yours will be destroyed before tonight is over.” Lena’s voice was a dripping with seduction.

A slow rhythm started and I had to fist my hands in the sheets to keep from breaking something. “Fuck….Lena please….faster….,”

“That’s my girl…,” Doing as I asked, Lena quickened her pace. Each thrust became deeper and I tumbled over the edge of bliss moments later. Extracting her fingers, Lena cleaned them. “Mmm so sweet.”

Panting, I couldn’t look away. A new hunger had been awoken inside me and I couldn’t wait to reciprocate. Surprising Lena, I flipped us over. Hovering above the beautiful brunette, I wasn’t sure what to feel. “I’ve never…,”

“I know.” A soft blush heated my face. “Don’t be embarrassed.” Cupping my cheek, Lena ran her thumb over my bottom lip. “What do you want to do?”

“I…I want to...,” Biting my lip, I tried to make up my mind. _I just want to make you feel the way you made me feel just now._

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.” Lena’s voice was soft and understanding. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into making love to me.”

“It’s not that….,”

“Then what is it?”

“I want to taste you.” Meeting Lena’s gaze, her eyes had darkened a few more shades. “Is that okay?”

“If that’s what you want, then yes, it’s okay.” Pulling me into a kiss, Lena’s tongue danced with mine. I nipped and kissed my way down the brunette’s toned body. “Kara,” her voice was breathless. Inhaling the woman’s intoxicating scent, I kissed the inside of her thighs. “You learned tormenting quickly.” I chuckled softly before dipping my head. “Fuck,” Lena’s hips bucked into me as I let my tongue run up her slick folds.

“You taste…,”

“If you say, “better than pot stickers,” I swear to God I will slam my thighs into you so hard your ears will ring for a week.” Lena tried to keep the laugh from her voice but failed.

“I was going to say better than I could have imagined.” Swirling my tongue around Lena’s pearl caused a throaty moan to escape the older woman. _I know I like when she uses her teeth. Maybe she likes it to._ Carefully, I grazed my teeth over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Fucking Hell!” She bucked once more. “Kara!” Lena’s back arched as she fisted a hand in my hair. The tug caused me to moan. Lena’s breathing became labored the more I used my tongue. Keeping her in place, I wrapped my arms around her thighs. _I need to keep my strength in check._ “Kara,” Her voice cracked. Every muscle in Lena’s body tightened before she finally collapsed. “Fuck…,”

Wiping my mouth, I crawled up beside the brunette. A thin layer of sweat covered Lena’s slightly tanned skin. “You okay?” Pulling me into her arms, all she did was nod. _She’s so beautiful._

“So, you’re in love with me?” Lena’s voice was calm as she held me close.

I hid my face in her neck. “I knew you weren’t going to forget that.”

“Of course I wasn’t.” Stroking my hair, Lena continued. “I could never forget that coming from you.”

_There’s something behind that._ Letting my head rest on Lena’s shoulder, I sighed wrapping an arm around her hips. “Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Do we have to go back to National City? Why can’t we just stay here?”

“Because, while this is lovely, we have lives back in National City. You have your friends and family and I have my company.” Lena’s voice trailed off. “But we’ll always have this place.”

“You have me too.” Tilting my head, I kissed Lena’s chest. “You’ll always have me. No matter what happens after we go back to reality.” My stomach churned thinking about our lives. _What if she can’t be in a public relationship because of L-Corp?_ My grip tightened slightly.

“Stop.” Pulling me closer, if that was actually possible, Lena kissed my hair. “It’s an unspoken fact that I’m attracted to women. It’s just never been published because there has never been proof. If you’re willing, I’d like you to be the reason magazine sales skyrocket.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “Too bad I can’t write the story.”

“Yeah, that would help keep a positive spin on things. As far as you also being Supergirl…,”

“That story I can oh…,” _Crap…_

“And that’s when it sets in.” Slowly, Lena drew lazy circles on my hip with her thumb.

“Who would you rather have the magazine say you are dating? Supergirl or Kara Danvers?”

“I’d rather be truthful and say I’m dating the one I fell in love with first. Kara Danvers.” Cupping my cheek, Lena guided me into a slow, deep kiss.

Xxx

I think we were both nervous flying back to National City. Because of Lena’s status, the news that she was dating a reporter would spread like wild fire. Arriving at Lena’s penthouse, I decided to bite the bullet and call Alex. “Hello?”

“Hey Alex…,” I waited for the yelling to start.

“Please tell me the two of you aren’t married. I’d be pissed if you got married and didn’t invite me.” I was speechless. _No big sister lecture about running off?_ “Kara, it was a joke. But, being serious, are you guys a couple yet?”

“Yeah, we are.” Taking Lena’s hand in mine, I entwined our fingers.

“Good, I’m glad. But will you promise me one thing?” _Here it comes._ “Never sneak off like that again!”

Holding the phone away from my ear, I chuckled nervously. Lena held back a laugh. “I’m sorry, Alex. I just needed to get away from National City for a while.”

“I’m sorry too. I should never have bailed on your birthday. Maybe we can do something soon?”

“It’ll just be the four of us since James and Winn aren’t talking to me.”

“Oh no. They’ve come around to their senses. James nearly got blown up so he and Winn are leaving the superhero stuff to you and the D.E.O. Frat boy decided to just go back to the bar. James and Winn were worried about you. So it’ll be the six of us.”

“Sounds great. How are you and Maggie?”

“We’re good. So, you’re back in the states now?”

“Yeah, we just got back about an hour ago. I’m using Lena’s phone. I think I’ll stay here tonight and go home tomorrow.”

“Okay. Does she know…?”

“Yeah, she knows.” Smiling, I leaned into Lena’s warm embrace. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you then.” Ending the call, I snuggled into the brunette.

“Kara,” looking up, I gave Lena my attention. “I’ll have a key made for you tomorrow. I want you to think of this as your home as well.” 

“Really?” All she did was nod. “Thank you.” Straddling the woman’s hips, I kissed my girlfriend. Neither of us meant for the kiss to progress, but next thing I knew, Lena was on top of me.

Xxx

“She lives!” Winn announced my arrival as I walked into the D.E.O. “Where the hell have you been? All Alex would say is you were out of the country. I wasn’t allowed to search for you.”

“I took an impromptu vacation with Lena.”

“W-with Lena? As in Lena Luthor?”

Folding my arms, I replied calmly. “Winn, what other Lena Luthor do we know?”

“Good point.” He cleared his throat and fiddled with a pen. “So…are the two of you…,”

“Yes, we are dating.” I couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s about damn time.” It surprised everyone when Hank spoke. “Now you won’t be so unhappy and can finally have your head in the right space when you’re here.”

“I didn’t know you cared so much.” Hank’s eyes narrowed at my sarcasm. “It’s a habit I picked up.”

Alex snorted a laugh and tried to hide it with a cough. “Too bad you can’t write the story.”

“Yeah, we’ve already discussed that. But either way, Lena wants to go public dating me not Supergirl. We figured that would keep her safer.” I paused, “She wanted to go public with the person she fell in love with first.”

“I’m going to barf.” Winn dodged the pen Alex threw at him. “What? They’re cute together.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, Kara. Now, let’s get to work so you can take your wife lunch.”

“Alex!”

Xxx

“Kara, it’s good to see you.” Jess smiled. “Miss. Luthor is currently in a meeting but she should be done soon.”

“Sounds good. How are you?” Placing the bag and drink tray down, I leaned against the counter.

“I’m well. Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Do you know if anything has changed with Miss. Luthor? I’ve never seen her this happy before.” She paused, “Not that her being happy is a problem.”

“Not sure.” The new information warmed my heart. _So it’s obvious something has changed? I’m the cause of that change._

“Well Mr. Johnson, I’ll look over your proposal and get back to you shortly.”

“Have a good day, Miss. Luthor.” The man smiled politely at Jess and I before leaving.

“Kara, it’s good to see you.” Her eyes shifted to the bag. “And you brought lunch. Thank you. Please, come in.”

Once the door was closed, Lena let her C.E.O. mask fall away. “Hey,” stepping forward, the brunette kissed me quickly. “Let’s eat.”

“How’s your day been?” Taking the food to the table, we got comfortable.

“It’s been alright. Meetings, paperwork, another meeting, and finally lunch with a sexy reporter.” A blush crept up my neck. “Has anyone at CatCo smelt the new story yet?”

“Not yet. I’m tempted to call Miss. Grant and let her write the piece. I think it’s kind of poetic if she writes it.”

“Why don’t you give her a call? Where did she go anyway?” Opening a box, Lena smirked. “Three boxes of pot stickers, really?”

“Ooops, that’s mine. Here’s the rice and noodles.” Passing Lena the boxes, I took mine. All Lena did was shake her head.

Xxx

The weekend came and Alex planned a late birthday party for me. It was nice having everything back to normal with two new members. Adding Maggie and Lena to our group was nice. Lena fit in perfectly because she was a tech nerd like the rest of us. _She’s gaining a new family. She’s happy again. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for her._ “Everything okay, Kara?” Lena looked worried.

“Everything’s perfect. Now, let’s eat cake.” Everyone laughed as Alex went to get it from the counter.

“Can we not have a repeat of last year please?” Alex lit the candles.

“What happened last year?” Maggie and Lena spoke in unison while James and Winn laughed.

“Before Kara could blow out the candles, she sneezed and the cake went everywhere.” Lena tried to stiffen a laugh. “It’s not funny. It was everywhere.”

“It was kind of funny.” James snickered. “Your expression was priceless. Speaking of priceless,” he paused to pick up his camera. “Smile.” Quickly, James snapped a few shots of Lena and I while I blew out the candles. “I may not write the article, but damn it I’m getting photo cred.” Before he could take another picture, my phone rang.

“It’s ten at night. Who is it?” Alex started to cut the cake.

“It’s Cat.” Accepting the call, I put the phone on speaker. “Miss. Grant, how are you?”

“I’m well. Actually, I’m heading back to National City. A friend of mine told me a certain reporter is dating a certain C.E.O.”

“Damn, she’s good.” Maggie kept her voice down.

“Kiera, I swear if you let anyone else write the story, I’ll never let you back into CatCo again.”

Lena and I laughed. “Kara and I spoke about this and we wanted you to write the story.”

“Miss. Luthor,” her voice became professional. “I should have realized you were there.” She paused, “Well Kiera, I’m glad you dove. I’ll be back in town tomorrow and expect to have a sit down interview with you and Miss. Luthor on Monday.”

“Yes, Miss. Grant.” Ending the call, I sighed. “Well, Cat is going to let the cat out of the bag.”

Alex snorted. “Bad joke, Kara. Bad joke.”


End file.
